The invention generally relates to advertisements, and more particularly relates to surface-based advertisements.
The promotion of products, the promotion of services, and the concomitant attempts to influence consumer behavior and purchasing forms a vast advertising industry. The advertising industry determines messages to convey to consumers, the form those messages take, and how those messages are to reach an audience. Often those messages take the form, and are delivered to consumers, as advertisements.
Advertisements are ubiquitous. Advertisements may be found in newspapers, magazines, television broadcasts, web pages, billboards, on banners towed by airplanes, and in a variety of mediums and locations. However, despite the profusion of advertisements, advertisements are not all pervasive, and opportunities to educate, inform, and influence consumers are lost.